


you, me & us!

by softsuns



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, BRUH ANYWAYS, Domestic Fluff, Enjoy this!!, Fluff, I love them so much, Multi, Polyamory, SO!!, Uh..., for literally no reason, giving you drabbles, i love soul eater too much, i love them., okay, okay next!!, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: just some cute fluffy drabbles between soul, maka & kid.





	you, me & us!

**polyamory ships where all three go on cute dates.**  
  
✿ - "this is a really nice." the lanky blonde says. the three of them are sitting on the damp sidewalk, eyeing the stars in the sky with warm coffee in their hands. it's simple. a motion that came out of nowhere. they had been slaving about finals when maka had the idea of going down to enjoy the night sky together.

it was rare for the students to be together at this hour. extremely rare. maka was a rugby player, so she was always getting as much rest as she could. kid was a psychology major that studied every single night and soul was a mechanic that stayed up watching too many netflix shows. so, this moment is euphoric.

the entire world was quiet. maybe it was because every single university student that lived near them, was slaving over finals. maka felt like the three of them were the only ones in this earth which only made her heart thump in her ears.

"eating ice cream on a sidewalk? i wouldn't call this the peek of romance." kid pipes up, a mouthful of chocolate ice cream and maka can't help the smile that draws itself on his face. he seemed like such a dry and serious guy, but he was so cute. it was obvious that he was having a good time as well.

"the concept might not sound romantic, but... the world feel like it's stopped. you know? it feels like it's just us in this world. and.. i don't know. it's a nice feeling." he says, fixing his iconic beanie and he wasn't the best with words- but god, he tried his best for them.

"it really is." maka says, thankful that her boyfriend spoke for her without knowing.

✿ - "you always tell me that you're horrible at date ideas, but look at you." kid opens up, reaching for his lover's hand and they're in another world. soul surprised the both of them with a tiny tree house, fairy lights everywhere and bottles of sparkling wine.

maka is following behind, watching the duo holding hands and she can't believe her luck. she's so in love with the both of them. she's in love with her too tall black-haired boyfriend and her shorter and too cool for anything, boyfriend. (two! so much love to go around.)

"this is really lovely, soul." she says, a small smile on her face and he reaches for her hand too. he loves holding both of their hands at the same time. he can feel how soft and delicate kid's are, while maka has rough and calloused hands. she plays rugby after all.

"thank you. i worked really hard. it was a pain in the ass to get black star to help me with this... all he'd say was how i couldn't fuck too hard or this tree house would snap in half." he snorts and maka's hand flies to the back of his head. (her cheeks reddened.)

"i hate you so much." she tsks, and kid can't help the grin.

"then why are you blushing, idiot?"

✿ - "this place is really nice." soul compliments.

the trio are currently at a really expensive restaurant near kid's old home. it was an exclusive restaurant that neither maka and soul had ever seen. it was beautiful though. glass chandeliers, gowns, heels, the whole package. (maka's favorite part was the sparkly champagne.)

this was extremely different from their daily chinese takeout and eating half naked. soul was wearing a beautiful black suit while kid wore a beige turtleneck, both of them wearing silver bands that came with a promise.

"i'm glad you took us here," soul says happily. he didn't seem like it, but he did like going out every once in a while. he drank the bubbly champagne without a thought. maka only watched with a smile.

kid's view turns to maka, who hasn't said a word in the whole meal. the blonde wore a lilac dress and her hair curled to perfection. (and her matching promise ring. this was the right occasion to wear it.)

"you haven't said anything, darling.. are you alright?" he asks and there's worry in the air. she smiles tenderly, nodding.

"yeah. just admiring."

"what are you admiring? the beautiful place? how beautifully symmetric this entire restaurant is?" kid asks, his eyes sparkling in awe and maka shakes her head. a laugh leaves her mouth.

"just dumb space stuff. you know me." she says, reaching for her own glass of white wine. she didn't exactly like champagne.

"nothing is dumb for us." soul instantly comes in and she feels her cheeks redden. it's so cheesy, she thinks it's really dumb.

the nineteen year old looks down at her band, fiddling with her fingers and opens her mouth. they had been together for three years already, but still. she was shy. "please don't make fun of what i'm going to say. i think the wine is getting to me but- you guys are really my moon and my sun. i'm just sitting here, thinking, how cool and the calm kid makes me feel while soul just- makes so many sunflowers grow in my heart and that makes no.. sense." she says, catching how dumb she sounds and instantly goes back to her cocoon. she was often timid when it came to these things.

"and you?" soul pipes up, catching her eye once again. they're both looking at her with curious eyes. "what are you?"

"i-"

"she's our star. the one that always guides us home."

**polyamory ships where they take the entire street.**

✿ - "you can't reach me fucking losers." soul says, getting a headstart with his longboard. they were currently messing around town, simply enjoying their time together and acting like the disastrious couple they were. they had left their phones, money, everything at home and simply rolled with the flow.

"hey, that's not fair! you had a headstart, soul!" the blonde says, trying to mount her pastel pink quickly so she can reach him. her hair is pulled into a high ponytail and she won't stop smiling at them.

the silent one, eventually is the one that leads. she remembers how much kid would skate and it wasn't exactly surprising that he was first in this random race. the three of them were side to side, competing, but with a loving undertone.

(kid eventually wins, maka comes second and soul comes in last.)

**polyamory ships where they all braid each other’s hair and do their nails.**

✿ - "i call doing maka's hair." kid instantly calls out when maka's done with painting soul's nails. the trio are currently having a self-care night or whatever liz called them. there's snacks on their beds, drinks by the side and music in the background. some bubbly song that maka chose.

"that's not fair. you braided her hair last time." soul sounds, pretending to be annoyed and maka can't help but the giggle that leaves her mouth. she's had a really rough day, so this made her really happy.

"i braid better than you. that's really it." kid throws a wink and soul opens his mouth, about to retort at his shade but maka really knows how to tender the blow.

"i'll braid your hair, babe. it's okay." maka says, as she sits between kid's legs and she waits until soul gets between hers. they're sitting in a little train and he's actually happy that he's being babied. (well, in a way. but he won't tell anybody that. it's his secret.)


End file.
